Friends
by kintara5
Summary: After Kalas' betrayal of the group, Xelha begins to lose faith in herself. Will she find the courage to rescue her friends and the man she loves? Or will the doubts in her thought break her spirit?
1. Chapter 1

Sh-ello everyone! ^^  
>Quick thing, I am still working on my other fics, it's just that I had writers block and out came this here. lol<br>So this is a oneshot for Baten Kaitos, I just found it a few weeks back and I've been absorbed into is. xD  
>So without further ado, please R&amp;R! ^^<br>-kintara5

**DISCLAIMER**

**I do not own Baten Kaitos in anyway what so ever, because if I did . . . Well that's be pretty epic right there! xD**

* * *

><p>" Squeak! "<p>

_Shh, Meemai! Let Xelha rest . . ._

The blonde laid on the queen sized bed, not even tucked under the covers. She laid there curled up sleeping . . .

Where she was resting was the room of Anuenue's very own Queen Corellia's. Upon returning from escaping the Imperial Fortress at the capital of Mintaka. Corellia along with King Ladekahn and Duke Calbren saw the fatigue in the girls eyes. Letting her rest in the room was the least they could for her before she'd set out to rescue her companions. Her friends . . .

Xelha to anyones eyes who saw her right now would be thought sleeping peacefully, but no one knew the nightmare that haunted her sleep.

It couldn't really be called a nightmare but more like a flashback of the day she wished that never occurred . . .

x X x

Deep within the Lava Caves surrounded by Imperial Soldiers stood Xelha and her friends at gunpoint. They watched in horror as the boy who once called himself their companion, the very same blue-haired boy that Xelha called friend stood under the circling End Magnus' laughing his lungs out sadistically as his beautiful white wings flapped gracefully behind him . . .

Xelha overcomed with a pool of emotions fell to her knees as one by one her friends one after the other were taken away. Terrified, Xelha looks back behind her to see she is all along. Her attention is brought back forward when the lava erupts and falls back to the see of blazing flames.

Regaining her senses her eyes find the white-winged blue-haired boy. Faintly she whispers, " Kalas . . . "

He looks at Xelha as though her faint please reached his ears. With a cold stare on his face he slowly walks up to the blonde.

She covers her mouth to hide her breathless gasp when her eyes meet an unfamiliar pair. Kalas' eyes were still blue, but lighter than before. You could think they were white. Though the area around his pupil where pitch black as though staring deep into the face of evil itself . . . This is not the Kalas I know was all she could think.

She closes her eyes accepting her fate when Kalas reaches down to cover her eyes with his hand.

After that she is enveloped in pure darkness . . .

She begins to loser herself in the dark abyss forgetting this is but a dream. It's not until a faint voice rings in her head . . .

_Xelha . . ._

" That voice . . . " Xelha whispers to herself.

Gracefully pink petals flying from all directions encircle Xelha. She brings her hands to her chest as a bright light shines from under her hands . . .

Echoing in her head she hears.

_I'll save you_

x X x

She opens her eyes and sits up on the bed, " What . . .? " a baffled Xelha asks.

Her eyes flinched when the sun hits her face, she blocks the sunlight with her eyes as her sight restores itself . . .

" It's morning already . . .? "

_Good morning, Xelha!_

Xelha smiles hearing the voice in her head, " Good morning to you too, Tipsir. "

_Did you sleep well?_

Slowly her smile faded away turning into a frown, she brings her knees to her chest. " I would say yes, but there's no use in lying to you Tipsir . . . "

_You were dreaming of Kalas, weren't you?_

The blonde buried her face in the gap between her knees and chest.

" Now that were are bonded together, I feel like I'm bonded with Kalas too . . . "

_That's understandable since I was his Guardian Spirit, but . . ._

Xelha looked up with tears in her eyes . . . " What do I do Tipsir . . .? " she asked mournfully.

_I don't know what do say, but one thing is for certain Xelha._

Xelha remained silent waiting to hear her Guardian Spirit's voice . . .

_We need to rescue our friends._

Xelha smiled faintly, the warm feeling inside her that appeared when the spirit entered her began to burn warmer even more now. She could sense Tipsir's resolve in his voice. " You really believe we can do it, don't you? "

_Of course we can! You're leading not that hot-headed bantering fool!_

The blonde couldn't help but giggle at that last remark. She began to reminisce about the days all of them together traveled.

She could see it clearly . . . Gibari steering the Mindeer telling his tales of when he went out fishing to Lyude and Mitzuti, Savyna always stayed away from the group and would remain in the back leaning against the wall. As for Kalas though, he would always be going back and forth with his Guardian Spirit Tipsir . . .

Xelha shook her head sighing nostalgically, " You two always argued with each other . . . "

The light blue-green Greythrone hopped onto the bed and to Xelha's side, " Squeak! " The blonde smiled at Meemai and patted his head. " Should we get going now, Meemai? "

Meemai hopped up and down in response.

Xelha hopped out of bed and stretched her arms in the air, followed by her wings. When she was prepared she walked to the edge of the room and looked towards the distance gazing at the enormous Celestial Tree. She took a deep breath and with determination buried in her voice she said, " Alright, let's go you guys! "

* * *

><p>Yeeeaaahhh, this is actually going to be a two chapter story! xD<br>So sue me then, I have a lawyer! owo lol jk  
>Reason why is cause I got kicked off the computer and this was all I could get so I'll try to get back on and continue the rest. lol<br>Till then, bye everyone! ^^

P.S  
>The Guardian Spirits name is Tipsir. lol I rearranged the letters in Spirit and got that. lol<br>No, I didn't name my Spirit that in the game, I actually named them Anima. xD


	2. Chapter 2

Here we are the last chapter! :D  
>I feel so proud of myself for finally making a fanfic for this wonderful game. :3<br>Never saw myself doing this when me and my brother bought the game back in '04. xD  
>But as they say, there's a first time for everything!<br>So without further ado, please enjoy!  
>-kintara5<p>

**DISCLAIMER**

**I do not own Baten Kaitos or anything of it, I'm just a ubber fan of it and wish to bring it back to life on this site. :)**

* * *

><p>After telling Queen Corellia, King Ladekahn, and Duke Calbren that she was heading out to the Interdimensional Cracks, Xelha walked out of the palace . . .<p>

Inside her head she asked to herself, ' Where should we go first? '

_Perhaps the Great Celestial Tree since it's closer?_

Xelha nodded her head in agreement, " You're right. " However before she stepped off the bridge she froze in place.

_Xelha?_

" All my magnus' are gone . . . I forgot Kalas took them when he locked me up in the Imperial Fortress . . . "

_What!_

Xelha took out all of her magnus cards and looked through them . . .

" He just left me with my Level 1 magic . . .! " defeat clear in her voice.

_Don't worry Xelha, we can manage! I'll protect you!_

The blonde put away the cards and took a deep breath exhaling slowly. " We should go to the Church, praying always cleared my mind. "

As she makes her way to the blue flower that stands tall in front of the shop, Xelha couldn't stop but notice the lives of the people in Komo Mai.

_Even after the Celestial Trees flowers blossomed they still manage to stay laid back, eh?_

Xelha giggled, " That's just the way they are Tipsir. Just seeing them brings up ones spirits! " Little kids would run past Xelha and would wave at her as they ran by, " See? Those little kids have so much joy in them. "

_This would be the perfect spot to have a celebration when we finally put an end to this._

They finally made it to the flower. When Xelha approached the blue flower, the leaves opened and laid down on the ground, slowly she stepped into the center of the flower picturing clear in the mind the destination she wished to go to. When the image was perfectly visual to her the leaves engulfed her . . .

x X x

The leaves opened and Xelha stepped out watching her step making sure not to trip on the leaves. She looked around the gigantic hall that was the Church. All was the same, though the blonde was surprised to see some people kneeling before the altar where the Head Priest stood at praying.

" Everyone is praying for a miracle . . . " whispered Xelha.

_With the appearance of Cor Hyrda monsters have been wrecking havoc everywhere . . . This is probably the only safest place left now . . ._

Xelha not wanting to disturb the others praying made her way to the group and kneeled down beside them. She clasped her hands together and prayed . . .

" Cast light upon the darkened earth . . . Save those lost in despair . . . "

All of sudden eyes began to fall on Xelha. The group that was praying began to watch Xelha and listen . . .

" O' Mighty Ocean, guide us . . . As we journey through the darkest pit of night . . . "

_Um . . . Xelha?_

" Hm? " Xelha looked up and noticed she was surrounded by people. She blushed and stuttered our her words, " H-Hello there . . .! "

Out of the group an elderly woman walked up to Xelha. " Young lady . . . You were at Diadem when the Empire was attacking . . . "

Xelha bowed her head to the elderly woman, " Yes, I was . . . " Xelha remembered that day. When Sheliak's streets were empty and the beautiful pink clouds that surrounded Castle Elnath were turned black and grey from the smoke that radiated from the fire that burned the castle.

" I thought so . . . " said the elderly woman.

" Have we met? " asked Xelha.

The elderly woman shook her head, " No, but you have met my son . . . "

" Your . . . son? " responded Xelha.

" He is a knight for King Ladekahn . . . He told me you and your friends saved him when he was holding his ground against three Imperials. "

Xelha smiled, " I remember him! He was the one that directed us to the upper level of the castle since the bridge was overrun. "

The elderly woman smiled, " That's my boy. He loves the nation of Diadem with all his heart. "

Xelha looked at everyone that was there. " You are all his family, aren't you? " she said comforting.

They all nodded their heads, " We came here to pray not only for our dad, but for everyone else that was fighting for the nations. "

A lady came forward and rested her hand on the elderly woman's shoulder, " That prayer you said . . . I believe that the light will shine through on us. We cannot give up hope, we must keep praying for those that fight for us all! "

Xelha smiled big, " Yes! "

The elderly woman bowed towards Xelha, " Please take care young lady, and thank you for everything you've done. " When she was finished her along with the rest of the family entered the blue flower and disappeared . . .

" They thanked me . . . " Xelha said.

_You deserved it . . . You have been fighting for the world even when everyone doubted you._

Xelha wiped the small tear that emerged at the corner of her eye. " I must do something Tipsir . . . I need to save everyone and Kalas! "

_Me and Meemai are with you till the end!_

She smiled wholeheartedly, " Thank you Meemai . . . Thank you Tipsir . . . "

When Xelha finally decided it was time to leave just then an elderly man walked up to Xelha, " Hmm? "

Xelha was caught off guard and looked at the man confused.

" Where is that young man? Your traveling companion . . . "

Xelha gasped when it dawned on her, " I know you, I always saw Kalas talking to you whenever we came here to pray! "

The man with a worried face asked Xelha, " Did something happen to him? "

Xelha looked down pained with the remembrance of who Kalas was now, " Um . . . yes . . . "

The elderly man shook his head " Though I know not what happened my blessings are with you. " He looked up at Xelha and rested his hand on her shoulder, " Please don't look so glum. Your friend will be bside you again. "

The blonde looked up surprised as to what the man said, the elderly man smiled at her, " Soon . . . Very soon. "

Xelha smiled back at the man, " Okay. Thank you, sir. "

He brought his hand back to himself and wished her a safe journey and left to talk with the Head Priest. Xelha watched him as he walked away and turned back to where he came from. ' He always stands in the back of the Chruch . . . Why? '

_I think it's time you see why. Go over there Xelha . . ._

Xelha did as told and walked to where the man usually stands. " Kalas would always come back here and talk to him . . . "

_Look up . . ._

Xelha slowly looked up and gasped at the sight she saw up on the ceiling . . .

Above her and anyone who'd stand where she was standing was an enormous map. Shining on the map where bright points connected to certain other points on the map. " It's beautiful . . .! "

_This is the Star Map . . . The Star Map Keeper told Kalas when we first used the blue flower back at Cebalrai that the Star Map was torn apart into 50 pieces and scattered all over._

Xelha deeply examined the Star Map closely, " But it looks like someone has been putting it back together . . . "

_Kalas has been putting it back together since we learned about the Star Map. No matter how many times the Star Map Keeper thanked Kalas, he'd just say 'It's not only me that's finding them, my friends are helping me out too.'_

" Kalas said that? " a surprised Xelha said.

_That's right. We've found 28 because we never gave up, it was all thanks to everyone . . . Our friends for helping us._

Xelha pulled out a magnus card that was really a Constellation magnus. " Is that why Kalas gave me this card back at Azha? " She looked back at the map above her and thought, ' Does he want me to finish it? '

_Like I'll let that happen! That fool never likes leaving things unfinished, we need to bring him back to finish what he's started!_

Something awakened inside Xelha. A new found light began to shine inside her. She smiled as she finally knew what she had to do. " And to think yesterday I was being so unconfident in myself . . . " She dropped her head down faintly laughing at herself. " I can't believe I was admitting defeat . . . " She then looked up and made her way to the blue flower, " But no more. I must bring everyone back, I need to stop Melodia, and not just me. My friends will help me too! "

She walked into the center and was enveloped by the leaves.

The Star Map Keeper looked at the blue flower as it remained unmoved. He smiled and told the Head Priest, " The light will never die out as long as there are others that believe in themselves. "

* * *

><p>So sorry for the ubber sappy ending! OTL<br>I suck at writing endings this is what I came up with. Dx  
>So like I said, sue me cause I stink at them!<br>But I hope you enjoyed it, please R&R.  
>May blessings be with you all.<p> 


End file.
